


Halloween Hiccups

by ladyofdecember



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Gen, Guardians of the Galaxy - Freeform, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: The Venture Family enter a costume contest at a local bar but run into complications.





	Halloween Hiccups

**Author's Note:**

  * For [danvssomethingorother](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danvssomethingorother/gifts).



> This is super short! Another drabble from Tumblr. The prompt was "arguing over which costume to wear". This was supposed to be about the Ventures but I love White and Billy so much. I got carried away.
> 
> I am actively taking fanfic commissions for basically any and all fandoms. If you'd like to commission me for a fic let me know! I'm up for anything. Tumblr handle is also ladyofdecember! Or you can check out my ko-fi page which is ladyofdecember. <3

"I don't want to be the racoon! I want to be the cool gun guy!" Hank complained.

Rusty rolled his eyes as he turned to flip through the various Guardians of the Galaxy costumes they'd obtained for Halloween night. "First of all, if anyone is going to be Quill, it's me. You should be grateful to be Rocket since you refused to show up earlier to go pickup the costumes in the first place!"

The blonde continued to whine as Brock and Dean appeared from the living room. 

"But I wanna be one of the cool guys! At least let me be Drax!"

Brock side eyed him as he picked out his outfit. "Nah-uh. I'm Drax." 

Hank sighed and glanced at his twin brother. "Well who're you gonna be?"

"Me? I'm Gamora!"

"You're gonna be a chick?"

Dean beamed. "Uh, yeah... she's a badass!"

Rusty clapped his hands together happily. "Okay, people! Everyone got your costumes? That $500 has our name on it!"

...

The night of the costume contest, the Ventures had made their way to the Godiva Bar over on 75th Street. They were each decked out in their chosen costumes and had been looking forward to the night all week long. Even Hank, who had been forced to dress up as Rocket Racoon, was looking forward to his share of the contest money.

There would be none to be had however as first place had gone to a very elaborate looking inflatable T-Rex costume. Second place was handed to some dude dressed as "Fortnite" or some such nonsense and even third place in the contest had been sniped from their grasp!

Rusty and the others glared at the third place winners from their position up against the bar.

Nearby, White and Billy stood grinning proudly at their mini trophy they'd won. The super scientist scoffed at them. "What's creative about that?! You're just food!"

Billy laughed. "Are you kidding? We're peanut butter and jelly!"

White grinned. "Yeah, pally! As in, we go together like-"

"Peanut butter and jelly!" The two cheerfully said at the same time causing the scientist to roll his eyes.

Hank shrugged. "I gotta admit, it is a cute couple's costume!"

White gaped at the teen. "Wha-what?! It's not a couple's costume! They're just... ya know, cute costumes."

Rusty smirked at the two who seemed a bit uncomfortable with the assertion they'd dressed up as a couple in a relationship.

Brock was sipping whiskey in the corner, shirtless and painted head to toe like Drax. "You guys really still doin' this whole dance?" He gestured with the glass.

Billy remained strangely silent as Rusty chimed in once again. "Yeah, come on White. Everyone knows you guys are a couple and newsflash, nobody cares!"

The two would head home a little later from the bar, still tickled by their choice of costume and the fact they'd won. Neither would bring up the idea of their 'will-they-won't-they situation and both seemed just fine with that.


End file.
